Free! Iwatobi Swim Club Drabbles
by MissMusiclover15
Summary: A collection of drabbles involving our wonderful boys from Free! All Free!BoysXReader. Written in first and third person, updated daily.
1. Makoto - Kittens

This story is written in first person, and I tend to try and avoid having the characters in the story call the character (or you). Basically, I try to keep my reader x other character stories free of anyone calling, "_-chan/-san/-kun/-senpai/etc.) so you won't be seeing any "_" here.

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto Tachibana<strong>

* * *

><p>At first, it was just one of them. I thought that she'd be harmless. Just a little infatuation on her part, showing up and taking away Makoto's attention every once and a while whenever she saw us out on a date.<p>

I wasn't jealous, because I knew that Makoto would make it clear what the boundaries were. I knew Makoto would still love me the most.

That's what I thought.

Sooner or later, I found her bringing along her friends, and then, whenever I would be on a date with Makoto, his attention would be completely gone. It went on like this, until I couldn't take it anymore. I confronted him about it.

"It seems like your dating her, not me." I huffed.

"You're being ridiculous." he would say in his soft, sweet voice that would normally make me swoon. But no. Not anymore. I sighed.

"If you can't understand, then alright."

And I broke up with him.

Afterwards, I rethought everything. Maybe I was too jealous, and broke up with him on impulse. I missed Makoto. I really did.

But then again, what can a girl do when her boyfriend is taken away, by an army of kittens.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note::** The ending's meant to have dual meaning. I guess you could consider the army of kittens a group of girls that try to take Makoto away, but thinking of a literal swarm of kittens just following around Makoto everywhere he goes just makes it hilarious. Hope you enjoyed, and I apologize for the crackness in this drabble. OTL


	2. Nagisa - Crazy

**Nagisa Hazuki**

* * *

><p>Nagisa pecked at the cheek of his girlfriend repeatedly, despite the irritated look on her face, and her grunts of protest. She planted the palms of her hands firmly against his chest and she shoved him away.<p>

"Nagisa." she whined as he snaked his arms around her waist again.

"Hn?" he hummed, snuggling his cheek deeper into her back and she sighed, craning her neck to look at the blonde.

She grabbed his hands with her own and she yanked on them, forcefully peeling him off of her. Before he had time to complain, she planted a soft, quick kiss on his cheek before returning to her work.

Her face glowed an obvious red, but she scrunched her face, determined to keep her cool composure. She stared hard at the papers on her desk, not daring to look up at the young blonde haired male in fear that her gaze would connect with his magenta one.

"Are you happy now?" she questioned, straining her voice in order to keep it steady.

The boy sitting beside her nodded happily, and he moved to wrap his arms around her once more before she placed her palm onto his face and gently pushed him away.

"Great. So, if you're satisfied, can you leave me alone now?" he shook his head, "Please Nagi-chan, I have to finish this by tomorrow."

"Will you have anything due tomorrow?" She thought it over before shaking her head.

"No."

"How about the day after that?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Alright then." Nagisa pouted. He stood up, and walked towards the door before turning back to his girlfriend who was hunched over her homework.

"So for the next few days, you're all mine." he ran to her side quickly and he turned her face. He pecked her hurriedly before dashing out the room, and she smiled, shaking her head.

"He's crazy..." she murmured, her cheeks boiling.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note::** Sorry for not updating yesterday when I was suppose to, internet was down. And sorry for the crapness of this drabble, I swear, writing Nagisa is one of the hardest things I've ever done. -.- /shot


	3. Rin - Mornings

**Rin Matsuoka**

* * *

><p>I stretch my arms in the air, letting the tension in my joints melt away, and I sit up in the futon then look around at my surroundings. Beside me, Gou lays motionless still fast asleep. I look at my phone which reads 9:23am on a Saturday morning. I groan and haul myself to my feet suddenly feeling the urge to run to the little girl's room. I step out into the hallway, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and wandering down the hall, trying to remember the location of the bathroom.<p>

The sound of a tap running directs my attention to a door on my right, and I walk to it as quietly as possible. Sure, waiting for some you barely know to get out of the bathroom in the morning just to run in after creeping outside in the hallway would seem a bit awkward, but a girl's gotta go when a girl's gotta go, I just really hope that it isn't-

A lock clicking averts my attention upwards and I meet an icy stare from Gou's older brother, Rin. His eyes are slightly puffy, and his hair is dishevelled and pulled back into a messy ponytail. If not for the pissed off look settled on his face, I would have thought that he was extremely attractive. Not that he wasn't already. But somehow, the way he grimaced at me threw off my attraction towards him. His voice, husky and slightly horse spoke sharply, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You're still here?" he asked rhetorically in a way that was more of an insult, but I decided to answer anyways, whether he meant to be rude or not.

"Yeah." I replied, "I actually slept over the night, You just kept yourself walled up in your room all evening after you grabbed an early supper, and I never got the chance to say anything to you after that..."

"I see." he said coolly, and I wasn't sure if he was thinking about what I said, or just disinterested, "Well, good morning."

"G-good morning." I stuttered after him as he stalked down the hall, not sure as to if he had heard me or not.

Slipping into the bathroom, I placed my hand over my chest, and only now took notice of my burning cheeks, uneven breathing, and pounding heart.

"Freaking Matsuoka... starting something this early in the morning." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note::** Yay! More Rin-chan! I guess this can be considered a continuation from last week... Hopefully this made up for the crap chapter last week. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Rei - Piggybacks

**Rei Ryugazaki**

* * *

><p>Rei sighed as he turned around and began to jog backwards.<p>

"Hurry up, we're going to be late if you run this slow." he lectured, making me pant as I replied.

"You just run TOO FAST."

Rei clicked him tongue at me, and he pushed his glasses further up his nose with his index finger.

"Well, you ARE the one who said you would run with me this morning." he said, not sounding out of breath at all. I huffed, stopping and crossing my arms over my chest.

Rei only noticed a few moments later and shifted from jogging backwards to nonchalantly moving towards me. He paused a few feet shy of me, but never stopped his feet, continuing to jog in place. He raised an eyebrow as my expression softened, and I held my arms out towards him.

"I'm tired. Carry me the rest of the way there." Rei scoffed in disbelief, but his flushed cheeks gave away his true emotions.

"As if. You're not a child." he said, readjusting the position of his red framed glasses once again, for the umpteenth time.

Pouting as adorably as possible, I tried to convince Rei.

"Please? That way, you'll excercise more of your body, you won't have to listen to me complain any longer, and we'll get to school on time... Maybe... If you don't get tired out first." Rei shook his head.

"Fine. I won't make you carry me all the way, but just for a little while. Please Rei-chan?" With the magic word, his expression changed.

"Alright, only if it's for a bit." he muttered, before turning around and kneeling down. I jumped onto his back enthusiastically, making him jolt a bit and stumble under my weight.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "I'm not that heavy."

"It's not that." Rei explained, "It's just not very... beautiful."

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head against his back. And he carried me like that until we reached school, leaving Nagisa, who had fallen behind loooong ago, in our dust.


	5. Haruka - Swimsuits

**Haruka Nanase**

* * *

><p>"Yo." Haruka called, and I looked up to find his normally uncaring faced now laced with concern.<p>

I set my phone down onto the coffee table, and l jumped up off the couch and to my feet.

"Are you alright?" I asked, and he shook his head before pulling two items out from behind his back.

I almost fell over when I recognized what he was holding. Two of his swimsuits flopped in either of his hands, both of them almost perfectly identical if not for the purple stripe that ran down the sides of the swimsuit to my left and the purple stripes that created an upside down 'V' on the one to my right.

"Haru..." I groaned, "They both look-"

"They are NOT the same." He stated, cutting me off, and I smiled sheepishly.

"I was going to say that both look great on you, so it shouldn't matter."

Haruka seemed to agree with my reasoning, as he took another look at the trunks before shrugging and placing them both down on the couch.

"Great."

I laughed, wrapping my arms around Haruka's ribcage, and he looked down at me questioningly for a second before giving me a small peck on the cheeks, my grin stretched and I snuggled my head against his chest, detecting the faint scent of laundry detergent and chlorine.

"Or, you could say you prefer Haru-chan with no clothes at all." a voice called, and I whipped around, my cheeks burning.

A blonde male held up a peace sign at me, his tongue out and a huge grin on his face. He had his face peeking through the porch door, and behind him I spotted an uncomfortable Makoto and a face-palming Rei.

"Nagisa!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note::** Nagisa! THE ULTIMATE COCK BLOCK.


	6. Makoto - Tears

**Makoto Tachibana**

* * *

><p>A thump on Makoto's door made him look up from his English assignment.<p>

"Come in!" He called.

Seconds later, the door swung open, and a girl stumbled in, her eyes puffy, and hair from her ponytail hanging loose by her face. The moment she met eyes with the brunette, her eyes spilled tears, and she ran forward, collapsing onto Makoto's lap.

She sobbed into his knee, and after the shock had worn off, Makoto noticed his mother standing in the doorway, her features laced with concern. Makoto looked at his mother for an answer, but she shook her head, and gave Makoto an encouraging smile. Nodding, he stood slowly, lifting the girl with him. She clung to his chest, her sobbing stopped, but her breathing short and uneven.

The door to Makoto's room closed, and Makoto leaned back to look at her, pushing stray hairs from her face. He pressed a light kiss against her shaking body, then held her against his chest again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently, and he felt her shake her head.

"Alright." He said, settling himself to sit on his bed. And he held her until her shaking stopped.

"Thanks Makoto..." She breathed, wiping her nose.

He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note::** Ooooo. Something more angsty for Makoto this week. Sorry for OOC-ness, after Achilles, Makoto's character seems to be slipping from me. Anyways, the big question? Who said the I love you. The answer is... I don't know.

Really, it's up to you. :P

Comments greatly appreciated, thanks for reading!


	7. Rin - Matsuoka Siblings

**HOLY CRAP I FORGOT TO POST THIS LAST WEEK. SORRY OTL**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin Matsuoka<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh, just to let you know, my brother's going to be home today." Gou noted, as she opened the door to her house, "Onii-chan?!"<p>

I craned my neck around to see what made Gou call out, and I felt myself almost squeal in embarrassment as I saw a male in swim trunks flexing in front of a mirror in the bathroom that was down the hallway in front of us.

He turned around and nodded his head at us nonchalantly, "Yo."

I felt myself looking away as Gou sighed, and rubbed her temples.

"That's my older brother, Rin Matsuoka. Onii-chan, this is my classmate-"

"I'm hungry..." Rin mumbled, cutting off Gou and slumping his way into the kitchen.

Gou yelled after him, but he didn't seem to care, as he waved her off and disappeared through the door.

"I'm sorry, he's been away for- KYA!?" Gou turned around to apologize when she spotted my cheeks, which were a crimson red.

"Oh not again..." she groaned.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note::**I seriously love the Matsuoka siblings. Especially Rin, MMMMM ponytail Rin.


	8. Rei - Laundry Day

**Rei Ryugazaki**

* * *

><p>I lifted the basket down from the top of the washing machine, opening the dryer. Rei slipped into the room silently, making me jump as his smooth voice surfaced from behind me.<p>

"Are you done yet?" he asked, and I nodded, noticing the large bag of laundry in his arms.

Sure, having a minimal amount of washers and dryers in the our apartment building was inconvinient, but it meant that on rare occasions, I was able to see Rei and have conversations with him. Sure they were short, and never really interesting, but they were still conversations.

"I just need to take everything out of the dryer." Rei moved to the washing machine, dumping everything in, and I cringed as I watched a whitedress shirt and pair of dark wash jeans tumble down. I looked up at him questioningly, and as he turned his head, I shifted my gaze back down to the still empty basket in my hands.

"Do you need help or something?" he asked, and my chin snapped up, before I shook my head at him, but he was already squatting down beside me, his arms reaching into the dryer before grabbing an armful of the clean clothing.

"Uh... Thank you." I mumbled, and he said nothing in reply.

For a while, I directed my attention to folding some of the laundry that Rei pulled out. Only when I found that there was nothing left to fold did I look up, only to see Rei holding a particular piece of clothing. In his hands was a white lace bra, and I gasped loudly as he twisted it around in his hands.

"This is quite beautiful." he mumbled.

"REI!" I shreiked, yanking the article of clothing out of his hands and hiding it behind my back, "Please stop that!"

He looked at me blankly, before tilting his head to the side.

"Your cheeks are all red." he commented, and I buried my face into my hands in embarrassment, but Rei didn't stop.

"It's not you were wearing it."

"REI STOP!"


	9. Haruka - Breakfast

**Haruka Nanase**

* * *

><p>Haruka awoke to the smell of grilled fish. His nostrils flamed as he sniffed the air, making sure it wasn't just his imagination, and he really hoped it wasn't when his stomach growled with hunger. His hair messy, eyes foggy, and pyjamas dishevelled, Haruka slumped into the hallway that lead to the kitchen space of his house. His blurred vision made out the back of a female, an apron tied onto her body, focused completely on the stove in front of her.<p>

Stepping closer, Haruka knit his arms around the shorter female, and pressed his chest against her back. The girl yelped, and craned her neck to look at the blue eyed male.

"Morning." She smiled, waving the spatula in her hand.

"Morning." Haruka mumbled back, his face buried in the crook of her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair which smelt of apples and was still damp.

"Breakfast is almost ready, if you just want to-" she was cut off as Haruka pecked her cheek, "Haru-wha-"

"Breakfast." He replied, a slight smirk gracing his features. Her face glowed a tomato red, and Haruka continued,

"You taste like mackerel."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note::** *DROOLS* As you can probably tell, I'm a Haruka girl (them eyes *3*) and I have to say, this is probably my favourite drabble out of all the ones I've written so far. SO MUCH FLUFF!


	10. Makoto - Wake Up

**Makoto Tachibana**

* * *

><p>Maybe it was the way that he had a certain schedule that he always liked to uphold, or maybe it was his sense of undying responsibility, but somehow, every day at 8 am on the dot, Makoto Tachibana would show up at my door. Polished and perfect, and ready to take me to school.<p>

I had brought up the idea just once as a childish suggestion, but Makoto had taken it seriously.

"You're always late huh?" he chuckled, as I ran in through the classroom doors just as the bell rang.

"Maybe you should pick me up then." I laughed back, taking my seat beside him as I tried to steady my rapid breathing.

"Really? I'd love to!" he said as the teacher walked in the door, and of course, I thought that he was just playing along.

That is, until he appeared at my doorstep n the morning and I answered it wearing a pair of Power Rangers print fleece pyjamas.

Then he popped by the morning after that, and then the morning after that, and eventually, I was forced into matching Makoto's morning routine of waking up on time. I would always complain to him about it being too early for any sane person to be awake at this time, but at the same time, I couldn't just tell Makoto the truth.

I couldn't just tell Makoto that I didn't wake up every morning so I wouldn't have to cope with his excessive doorbell ringing or repeated wake up calls, or even that I did it so I wouldn't have to risk being seen in a pair of super embarrassing pyjamas again.

I couldn't admit that I actually woke up every morning to see him. Then again, as long as I got to see him smiling at me first thing in the morning, I didn't mind.

I didn't mind at all.

Extended Ending:

Or maybe the reason I couldn't tell him was because we would always pick up Haruka, and the young male would always find some way to make the walk the most uncomfortable thing.

Hence I dubbed him, Haruka-sensei, master of the art of cock-blocking.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note::** I'm sorry. I just had to...


	11. Rin - Cup of Coffee

**Rin Matsuoka**

* * *

><p>A cup of steaming hot chocolate in hand, I hopped out of the cafe door, and slipped as I stepped on a patch of ice.<p>

"Gah!" I yelped, swinging my arms out to the side, trying to regain balance. My body halted, and I sighed in relief as I straightened myself.

"Wooo. That was a close call." I mumbled, staring down at my feet, "That's dangerous though. I should probably tell-"

I turned around slowly, about to walk back inside and complain about the ice patch; when my arm bumped into something and the hot chocolate in my hands splashed against it. I craned my head up to see a tall, burgundy haired male glowering down at me.

My eyes trailed down and noticed his white uniform jacket, which was now stained a light brown from the hot chocolate.

"Oi." he snarled, revealing a set of shark like teeth. I gulped as the vicious atmosphere made me shrink back slightly, "Look at what you did to my jacket."

I smiled at him apologetically, but then crinkled my brow in frustration.

"It wasn't my fault though. You had plenty of time to move out of the way when I was turning around." I argued, and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"So? It isn't your clothes that are messed up now." he remarked, and I pouted disapprovingly.

"Well, if anything, I think it's your fault for not paying attention to your surroundings."

"Just shut up and apologize." he snapped, and I turned my head to the side before scoffing.

"UH. Stupid jerk." I said in English before shooting him a fake smile so he wouldn't notice that I was bad mouthing him.

He looked at me, unamused.

"I can speak and understand English you know." he growled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Hehe.. Really..? Um.. I'm very- BYE!" I stuttered before sprinting away from the intimidating male.

After weaving down roads and through alleys, I finally stopped to catch my breath, and I looked over my shoulder to see if the boy had bothered to chase after me.

When I could see that there was no sign of the tall, cranky, yet very handsome, male, I sigh, and laugh slightly,

"Well, that was another close call." I panted, "Who knows what would happen if he caught me…"

"Who would catch you exactly?" I looked up to see the boy from before standing in front of me, and I point at him, shocked.

"You. How? Why?" He rolls his eyes and twirls his finger in the air.

"Look around stupid girl, you practically just ran back to me."

I glanced around to take a look at what he's talking about, and sure enough, to the left is the café I came out of just a while ago. Face palming myself, I realize that I had just ran in a circle.

Cussing under my breath, I looked back up at him, and smiled sweetly, making him shiver at my sudden attitude change.

"Hi, my name is-"

"I don't care what your name is, I just want money for my dry cleaning." the male said, rolling his eyes. I laughed loudly.

"HA! SO YOU'RE A CON ARTIST!" I deduced, and the teen widened his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"It makes sense." I explained coyly, "Any normal person would've moved out of the way when I was turning around. But you didn't! You probably WANTED me to run into you so you could complain and try to get money off of me. BUT THAT'S NOT HAPPENING! BECAUSE I SAW THROUGH YOUR STUPID PLAN! SO HA. TAKE THAT YOU SLIMY CON ARTIST!"

The burgundy haired male barred his teeth menacingly, then walked away, muttering to himself.

"That's right, you BETTER run!" I squealed after him, "Good job self. You smothered his evil."

I smiled to myself happily before walking back inside the cafe to grab another cup of hot chocolate.


	12. Haruka - Ticklish

**Haruka Nanase**

* * *

><p>"I won't say it." Haruka repeated, and I huffed.<p>

"Just say it once, I swear that's it. I'll never ask you to do it again." I tried to reason, and Haruka shook his head, his expression levelled.

I sighed, pouting, and Haruka turned his head away, refusing to make eye contact. I crawled to where he sat until our faces were inches were apart and he was forced to look at me. My eyebrows creased and my eyes narrowed as I thought. When an idea sprung to mind.

"Haru." I said sweetly, kissing his cheek, and he moved back, raising a questioning eyebrow at me, "Haru-chan."

His eyes narrowed into skits, and I gave him a sweet smile, before pushing his shoulders, and pinning him to the ground. I spoke again, this time my tone harsh.

"If you want to live, say it."

He stayed silent, and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine then. Say it," I lowered my hands to his sides, "Or I'll tickle you."

His cerulean eyes widened, and he sighed in submission.

"I love you more than water."

"Finally!" I laughed, collapsing on top of him and planting a kiss on his cheek again, "I can't believe I had to force you to say that though. Kinda disappointing."

He shrugged, and sat up, positioning me to sit in his lap.

"I meant it, so it shouldn't really matter-"

"HARU!" I shrieked. stringing my arms around his neck, making the two of us collapse again.

"Oi. Don't squeal." he muttered, and I laughed, kissing him again.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note::** Not really sure if this is a crack HarukaXWater pairing, but hey, I tried. I'm sorry if my dreams show too much in my writing attempt was a total fail. OTL


	13. Makoto - Late

**Makoto Tachibana**

* * *

><p>I shook myself awake, wiping the drool from the corner of my mouth. I looked up. The clock on the classroom wall read 7:03 and I cursed under my breath before shoving all of my desk's contents into my bag and running out the doors.<p>

"Tachibana-kun!" I called, running to the edge of the pool, "I'm here! I'm sorry I'm late."

I looked around, The pool was deserted, even Haruka, who normally stayed for an extra half hour after practice was officially over, was nowhere in sight, and I slapped myself in the forehead before checking my watch. 7:12.

"I guess Makoto went home with me." I sighed, readjusting my bag on my shoulder before I felt a pair of strong arms lace around my waist and a sudden weight rested itself on top of my head. Makoto's voice soon followed.

"What took you so long?" he asked, a pout apparent in his tone.

"I kinda fell asleep studying while I was waiting for you." I explained, chuckling sheepishly, "I'm really sorry that you ended up having to be the one to have to wait up for me instead.

Makoto shook his head, assuring me that he didn't mind even if I was over a half hour late. I thanked him with a soft, quick peck on the cheek, and I asked him if he was ready to go home, to which he replied yes to in relief.

He let go of my waist as he turned around to go, shaking the extra water from his olive locks. I found myself staring at him and his perfectly sculpted features and balanced proportions, wondering how I was able to get him to look at me the same way I looked at him. Makoto stared back at me, and flashed one of his signatures shy grins. I almost melted.

Makoto reached down and took my hand in his, when a cool autumn breeze swept my hair up and sent shivers through me. I felt Makoto's warm hand tighten its grip, and moments later, Makoto had pulled his track jacket out of his bag and he held it out to me. I took it gratefully, slipping it on. It was extremely large on me, but was also comforting and smelled like Makoto. I moved from holding his hand to hugging his arm, and I whispered to Makoto.

"Maybe I should be late more often."

"NO. I mean- It's gets kinda dark, and I-"

I went on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"I'm kidding."

Makoto laughed nervously and we walked the rest of the way home in blissful silence.


End file.
